The present invention relates to (4-arylsulfonylamino)-tetrahydropyran-4-carboxylic acid hydroxamide derivatives, and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment.
The compounds of the present invention are inhibitors of zinc metalloendopeptidases, especially those belonging to the matrix metalloproteinase (also called MMP or matrixin) and reprolysin (also known as adamylsin) subfamilies of the metzincins (Rawlings, et al., Methods in Enzymology, 248, 183-228 (1995) and Stocker, et al., Protein Science, 4, 823-840 (1995)).
The MMP subfamily of enzymes, currently contains seventeen members (MMP-1, MMP-2, MMP-3, MMP-7, MMP-8, MMP-9, MMP-10, MMP-11, MMP-12, MMP-13, MMP-14, MMP-15, MMP-16, MMP-17, MMP-18, MMP-19, MMP-20). The MMP's are most well known for their role in regulating the turn-over of extracellular matrix proteins and as such play important roles in normal physiological processes such as reproduction, development and differentiation. In addition, the MMP's are expressed in many pathological situations in which abnormal connective tissue turnover is occurring. For example, MMP-13 an enzyme with potent activity at degrading type II collagen (the principal collagen in cartilage), has been demonstrated to be overexpressed in osteoarthritic cartilage (Mitchell, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97, 761 (1996)). Other MMPs (MMP-2, MMP-3, MMP-8, MMP-9, MMP-12) are also overexpressed in osteoarthritic cartilage and inhibition of some or all of these MMP's is expected to slow or block the accelerated loss of cartilage typical of joint diseases such as osteoarthritis or rheumatoid arthritis.
The mammalian reprolysins are known as ADAMs (A Disintegrin And Metalloproteinase) (Wolfberg, et al., J. Cell Biol., 131, 275-278 (1995)) and contain a disintegrin domain in addition to a metalloproteinase-like domain. To date twenty three distinct ADAM's have been identified.
ADAM-17, also known as tumor necrosis factor-alpha converting enzyme (TACE), is the most well known ADAM. ADAM-17 (TACE) is responsible for cleavage of cell bound tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-.alpha., also known as cachectin). TNF-.alpha. is recognized to be involved in many infectious and auto-immune diseases (W. Friers, FEBS Letters, 285, 199 (1991)). Furthermore, it has been shown that TNF-.alpha. is the prime mediator of the inflammatory response seen in sepsis and septic shock (Spooner, et al., Clinical Immunology and Immunopathology, 62 S11 (1992)). There are two forms of TNF-.alpha., a type II membrane protein of relative molecular mass 26,000 (26 kD) and a soluble 17 kD form generated from the cell bound protein by specific proteolytic cleavage. The soluble 17 kD form of TNF-.alpha. is released by the cell and is associated with the deleterious effects of TNF-.alpha.. This form of TNF-.alpha. is also capable of acting at sites distant from the site of synthesis. Thus, inhibitors of TACE prevent the formation of soluble TNF-.alpha. and prevent the deleterious effects of the soluble factor.
Select compounds of the invention are potent inhibitors of aggrecanase, an enzyme important in the degradation of cartilage aggrecan. Aggrecanase is also believed to be an ADAM. The loss of aggrecan from the cartilage matrix is an important factor in the progression of joint diseases such as osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis and inhibition of aggrecanase is expected to slow or block the loss of cartilage in these diseases.
Other ADAMs that have shown expression in pathological situations include ADAM TS-1 (Kuno, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272, 556-562 (1997)), and ADAM's 10, 12 and 15 (Wu, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 235, 437-442, (1997)). As knowledge of the expression, physiological substrates and disease association of the ADAM's increases the full significance of the role of inhibition of this class of enzymes will be appreciated.
Diseases in which inhibition of MMP's and or ADAM's will provide therapeutic benefit include: arthritis (including osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis), inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease, emphysema, acute respiratory distress syndrome, asthma chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, Alzheimer's disease, organ transplant toxicity, cachexia, allergic reactions, allergic contact hypersensitivity, cancer, tissue ulceration, restenosis, periodontal disease, epidermolysis bullosa, osteoporosis, loosening of artificial joint implants, atherosclerosis (including atherosclerotic plaque rupture), aortic aneurysm (including abdominal aortic aneurysm and brain aortic aneurysm), congestive heart failure, myocardial infarction, stroke, cerebral ischemia, head trauma, spinal cord injury, neuro-degenerative disorders (acute and chronic), autoimmune disorders, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, migraine, depression, peripheral neuropathy, pain, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, nootropic or cognition enhancement, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, ocular angiogenesis, corneal injury, macular degeneration, abnormal wound healing, burns, diabetes, tumor invasion, tumor growth, tumor metastasis, corneal scarring, scleritis, AIDS, sepsis, septic shock and other diseases characterized by metalloproteinase or ADAM expression.
This invention also relates to a method of using the compounds of the invention in the treatment of the above diseases in mammals, especially humans, and to the pharmaceutical compositions useful therefore.
It is recognized that different combinations of MMP's and ADAM's are expressed in different pathological situations. As such inhibitors with specific selectivities for individual ADAM's and/or MMP's may be preferred for individual diseases. For example, rheumatoid arthritis is an inflammatory joint disease characterized by excessive TNF levels and the loss of joint matrix constituents. In this case, a compound that inhibits TACE and aggrecanase as well as MMP's such as MMP-13 may be the preferred therapy. In contrast, in a less inflammatory joint disease such as osteoarthritis, compounds that inhibit matrix degrading MMP's such as MMP-13 but not TACE may be preferred.
The present inventors have also discovered that it is possible to design inhibitors with differential metalloprotease activity. Specifically, for example, the inventors have been able to design molecules which selectively inhibit matrix metalloprotease-13 (MMP-13) preferentially over MMP-1.
Matrix metalloproteinase and reprolysin inhibitors are well known in the literature. Specifically, PCT Publication WO 96/33172, published Oct. 24, 1996, refers to cyclic arylsulfonylamino hydroxamic acids that are useful as MMP inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,615, PCT Publication WO 97/20824, PCT Publication WO 98/08825, PCT publication WO 98/27069, and PCT Publication WO 98/34918, published Aug. 13, 1998, entitled "Arylsulfonyl Hydroxamic Acid Derivatives" all refer to cyclic hydroxamic acids that are useful as MMP inhibitors. PCT Publications WO 96/27583 and WO 98/07697, published Mar. 7, 1996 and Feb. 26, 1998, respectively, refer to arylsulfonyl hydroxamic acids. PCT Publication WO 98/03516, published Jan. 29, 1998 refers to phosphinates with MMP activity. PCT Publication 98/34915, published Aug. 13, 1998, entitled "N-Hydroxy-b-Sulfonyl Propionamide Derivatives," refers to propionythydroxamides as useful MMP inhibitors. PCT Publication WO 98/33768, published Aug. 6, 1998, entitled "Arylsulfonylamino Hydroxamic Acid Derivatives," refers to N-unsubstituted arylsulfonylamino hydroxamic acids. PCT Publication WO 98/30566, published Jul. 16, 1998, entitled "Cyclic Sulfone Derivatives," refers to cyclic sulfone hydroxamic acids as MMP inhibitors. U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/55,208, filed Aug. 8, 1997, refers to biaryl hydroxamic acids as MMP inhibitors. U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/55,207, filed Aug. 8, 1997, entitled "Aryloxyarylsulfonylamino Hydroxamic Acid Derivatives," refers to aryloxyarylsulfonyl hydroxamic acids as MMP inhibitors. U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/62,766, filed October 24, 1997, entitled "The Use of MMP-13 Selective Inhibitors For The Treatment of Osteoarthritis and Other MMP Mediated Disorders," refers to the use of MMP-13 selective inhibitors to treat inflammation and other disorders. U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/68,261, filed Dec. 19, 1997, refers to the use of MMP inhibitors to treat angiogenesis and other disorders. Each of the above referenced publications and applications is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.